rivalrous love
by lucayaa
Summary: riley and maya forever even if they stop thinking it - rucaya


rivalrous love

Riley Matthews loves a good competition, so the instant she heard that Maya liked Lucas she was damn ready to fight for him, but the part that puzzled her was the emerald eyed boy couldn't pick between her and Maya. To the brunette the answer was obviously to pick her, Lucas was the first boy she ever liked, the first boy she kissed, her first date, her first love, but this competition was lasting for over a year and she still hadn't put together exactly why it was taking this long. 

Ring power, Thunder & Lightning, and best friends were just words, but a boyfriend that was a defined relationship, and god, if Lucas could be her boyfriend she would give up anything in the world for it, but Maya, Maya was something different, she was worth holding on too. 

Lucas was the dream boy. He wanted be a veterinarian, he was a hero, he gave birth to a horse, he was handsome, but Maya saw something else in him. Riley could see Maya's eyes light up at the mention of his name, Riley could see how much Lucas cared for Maya, Riley could see Maya gaining hope because of him. 

Sometimes she wishes she was blind. 

But, Riley loved a good competition. She would latch onto Lucas if she had too. He was the trophy she wanted only for herself, but Maya was in the way. She wanted her out. 

But it was Riley & Maya forever no matter what happens.

—

Maya loved online person in the world, and that person was Riley Matthews, and if Maya could get rid of the emotions she got around Lucas in an instant she would but, it was impossible. Maya didn't want to fight for a boy, but Lucas wasn't just any boy, Lucas cared about her.

She's never seen that before

To Maya the obvious choice was Riley. Riley was his first kiss, his first date, his first love. Even the way they met was perfect. Maya made sure for them to be the perfect couple, because if someone deserved everything in the world that someone would be Riley.

Maya was a mess. Her father left her, her mom was never home, she had no hope, she had that hole in her wall that she wishes someone would fix, and that damn leaky roof she wishes would disappear from her sight forever.

How could Lucas like her? How could he even look at her?

Lucas made Maya's eyes light up, Lucas made Maya happy, Lucas put hope in Maya.

She didn't deserve this.

She was nothing.

Riley deserves this.

—

They had different stories.

Riley met him on the subway; she fell into his lap when Maya pushed her towards him.

It was instant love.

They had an unofficial thing going on for a few months

But then, it just… stopped.

—

For Maya she saw him as Mr. Perfect, and she knew he was perfect for Riley

So she made fun of him.

But then his flaws were pointed out

And she saw a new side of him

Her feelings hit her like a ticking bomb waiting to go off in 1 second.

She wish it never went off

She wishes she had cut the red wire before it went off.

—

Riley and Maya forever.

Say that five times in your head over and over until you get that implanted on you're forehead.

Riley and Maya forever

—

The brunette wanted Lucas more than ever now.

Prom season was coming, and she needed a damn date.

She had the dress, the hair, the limousine, now all she needed was the date.

And she was desperate enough to ask him herself by now.

Riley had everything perfected by now except her love life, and before Riley ends her senior year in high school she wanted to make sure that was perfected as well.

But now Riley and Maya had to play the waiting game, to see how quick Lucas bursts.

—

She was a mess

Her hair was looked like a cat just tagged out a hairball and it ended up on her head, And she was pretty sure she had three day old pizza crumbs on her mouth.

She needed this triangle to be over.

God, she wanted Riley and Maya back

So Maya Hart made a decision.

—

Three days before prom.

Lucas makes a decision

—

The bay window has been empty for 2 whole months

Riley took off her friendship ring

—

Maya's sobs into her pillow, when Lucas comes in through her window. 

Their eyes meet and their hearts skip a beat.

Maya blinks back the tears swelling in her eyes

"Maya, I pick you."

—

Riley wants Maya back, so she peeks through her window

—

"Maya I know what you said" 

"Huh." 

"I know Lucas picked you, and I know you said no."

they both sob

—

Lucas was not a trophy to be won.

And Riley was perfectly happy going with her friends to prom

And Maya smiled back at Lucas as she wore the corsage he gave her

—

Maybe there can be a happy ending to every story


End file.
